


Ouran Haiku

by bladeofsolsthiem



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeofsolsthiem/pseuds/bladeofsolsthiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random haiku's that I found I'd written a while ago. Multiple pairings (all with Haruhi), not individually labeled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouran Haiku

his flowery words  
capture imaginations  
but hers must be dead

 

from shadows, watching  
striving to make her love him  
oblivious girl

 

silent protector  
dependable, unshaken  
his fragile heart, hers

 

bright, shallow, loving  
sweet things are his greatest joy  
she’s the sweetest one

 

inseparable  
apart, yet one, they love her  
craving distinction

 

like wildfire  
his love is jealous, selfish  
claiming, mine mine mine!

 

like the oceans depth  
dragging her down, drowning her  
his love won’t let go

 

like a child’s doll  
she is prized, cuddled, and loved  
he doesn't know her

 

he doesn't face her  
loves her from afar, watching  
she has no idea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr, if that floats your boat. I'm pretty fandom flighty, though, fair warning. Still bladeofsolstheim :)


End file.
